


Lips: I've Been Dying to Kiss You (AU)

by Kaira00



Series: Korrasami Week 2015 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week 2015: Day Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shared their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips: I've Been Dying to Kiss You (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another late prompt. But it's better late than never, right? Right..
> 
> This prompt ranks second on my 'hardest prompt to come up with a story' list. The first was, hair. And I'm saving the bonus prompt for later.

Korra and Asami had been dating for almost three months now and Korra couldn't be happier. Being Asami's girlfriend gave her the privilege to hold Asami's hand in public 24/7, kiss her cheeks anytime, visit her at home on weekends and cuddle all day with a bowl of popcorn while watching their favorite tv show. 

Everybody envied Korra, considering that she was the only person who made Asami say that sweet one word that every person who tried to win her heart had been dying to hear. 

But unbeknownst to everyone in their school, who courted Asami, she only had an eye for a certain person. That's why she couldn't give her heart to just anyone. That certain person was none other than, Korra. When Korra finally had the courage to ask her out, she didn't need to be asked twice, she immediately said yes without having a second thought. A couple of weeks later, the big news had exploded that the unattainable Asami Sato was Korra's girlfriend. 

Since they started dating, the two were inseparable. One could no longer be seen without the other. They had great chemistry and everything between them was a perfect fit. Thus, earning their couple nickname, "the perfect two."

Today was exactly their fourth month anniversary. They could've spent it somewhere romantic. Such as going for a turtle duck ride, or sightseeing at the top of the harmony tower, or a candlelit dinner for two at Kwong's. Instead, they chose to spend it in Asami's living room, cuddling each other close. 

Honestly, Korra didn't plan to spend this special day anywhere but at either of their places because she had something on her mind. Today was the day she's going to kiss her beloved girlfriend on her lips. She'd been dying to kiss Asami there and had been daydreaming about how would it feel or how her lips would taste. Just thinking about her girlfriend's tantalizing lips made Korra drool even in public. 

"I've been thinking.." Korra began, holding Asami's hand. "We've been dating for four months now."

"Yeah I know." Asami answered. She was leaning against Korra. They sat on Asami's red comfy couch. "And?" She met Korra eye to eye.

"Well, uhm..” Korra looked away, blushing. 

Asami reached up for her chin, connecting their eyes again. "Well what?" She asked.

"Nothing! I mean, can I ask a favor?" 

"Sure, anything." She sat up straight.

"Well.. Can I kiss you?"

Asami smiled and kissed her on her cheek.. "There."

Korra sighed. Frustration was all over her face. "Not enough?" Asami asked.

"I mean, on the lips. If that's okay.. I mean.." She again blushed.

Asami laughed.. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"You should've seen your face!" Asami managed to say between chuckles.

That made Korra pout.

"It's not funny." 

"Korra, I was just waiting for you to do it. I never thought you needed to ask first." She said after she wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes that was formed from laughing so hard.

"What can I say? I was so nervous, and every time I leaned in to aim for your lips, you would just turn to the side so that my mouth would land to your cheek." Korra reasoned out, still pouting.

"I was just teasing you!" Another laugh. 

"Again, it's not funny."

"So you want a kiss?" Korra's eyes were full of hope after hearing her girlfriend. 

"I'd love to." She said. 

"Okay." Replied Asami. 

She cupped Korra's face and steadied her head. She leaned in, closing the distance between them till finally their lips met. 

They kissed still, no one was moving a muscle while their eyes were closed. When Asami didn't feel Korra kiss her back, she cracked one eye open. She was shocked to see Korra's eyes rolled back to the back of her head. She’d passed out. 

"Korra!!" 

An hour passed and Korra groaned, telling Asami that she was now awake. Korra opened her eyes and was surprised that she laid out on the big couch. She immediately looked for Asami only to find her lying beside her with a wide smirk on her face.

"So, you're awake." She grinned.

"What happened?!" Korra asked. 

"Oh, nothing.. You just passed out on our first kiss on the lips." She teased.

Korra's face grew red. Redder than Asami's lipstick.. She covered her flushed face with a pillow. "It's not funny, Asami."

"Huh! Yes, it was.." She pulled the pillow down, revealing her girlfriends pouty face.

"And it was cute at the same time." She smiled. Korra smiled as well.. 

"Well, I'd like to do that again. And I promise I won't pass out this time." She grinned. 

Asami didn't answer but just kissed Korra on the lips without warning. Their kiss was soft and gentle and slow. Feeling each other's lips for the first time. Asami was glad to feel Korra kiss her back; evidence that Korra was conscious.

Korra broke the kiss first, and felt her press their foreheads together while she breathed in Asami's sweet scent. Asami's hair was everywhere and it was like a silk curtain hanging down from Asami's head sheltering their faces together from the outside world. 

Korra opened her eyes and was immediately met Asami's bright green eyes. They stayed silent, smiling, happy that they finally shared what their hearts wanted to share for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a HUGE HUG for Mr Buddha1800!!!


End file.
